Amazing Spiderman: Spiderbite
by wildmanx20
Summary: All new-all different Read a different spiderman story, not the average peter parker or Miles Morales. But a new, different superhero, spider-bite. This is the 1st book in the series
1. Prelude

Spider-man jumps onto the bank's window, peering in. He spider-sense went off somewhere around here. His spider-sense picks up three robbers, one guarding the door, one watching over the hostages, and one in a clown mask loading the bags full of money.

In order to get in, he shoots his acidic web on the window and slowly but carefully pushes out the window pane. After that, he quickly darts in and sticks onto the roof knowing that his red and black suit would conceal his movement as he spied on the robbers.

He scanned the area and he noticed that the alarm has not yet been set off. He looks around and shoots a web onto the alarm button setting it off and notifying the police.

One robber take immediate notice to this and says,"HEY, WHO SET OF THE ALARM", he looks around pointing the gun at the hostages.

He looks around and picks up the nearest woman by the button and screams,"IF NO ONE WANTS TO SPEAK THEN THIS LADY GETS IT"

 ** _This is my chance_** , Spidey thinks.

He springs from off of the roof and shoots a web to the robbers face, impairing his sight. Then Spidey finishes him off by sticking him with a poison sting, knocking him out.

The other two robbers soon realize whats happening and pull out the guns and start to aim at Spidey. Before a bullet could shoot out he shoots an acid web bullet into each of there guns clogging them up and rendering them useless. He springs towards them punching one in the gut and sweep kicking the other. They both fall on the bank's floor, defeated.

Soon, Spidey hears the police sirens and jumps up to the ceiling and escapes from the window he came from.

He swings out and onto the nearest building. The police are helping the hostages. He feels his spider sense buzzing but before he can react a giant metal tail whacks him in the head, smashing him into the concrete wall beside him.

Wait what, you are not familiar with this Spiderman, well it wouldn't be fair to continue on.


	2. The tragedy

* _The criminal is going around the corner*_

Mike grabs his walkie-talkie,"10-4"

He pumps it to full speed.

Luke, his partner is on the edge of his seat.

"I'm on his tail ",Mike starts chasing the car ahead of him.

Mike enjoys the thrill of the chase, so does Luke, that's why the duo are in the force. But they are more than partners, _they're friends._

All of the sudden the criminal bursts through the metal border of the road.

Mike follows as the criminal twists and turns trying to shake off the cop, but mike stays determined as he speeds up on the criminal.

But then the driver does something unexpected, he makes a sharp, fast turn leaving mike speeding towards the tree.

 _ **CRASH**_

The car smashes in the car.

Mike sees glass every where, it seems as if time time slows down.

Finnaly time speeds up. Mike looks at luke, who's eyes are closed.

"Luke….. ", he moans as he blacks out.


	3. Why spidey hates hospitals

Mike wakes up in hospital bed.

Mike tries to sit up. A shooting pain goes up his chest. He Immediately lays back down.

Doctor walks in the room, "Please don't do that"

The doctor tells him, "You have 3 broken ribs and a fractured Kneebone"

He goes outside to talk to someone in a black suit.

Luckily, mike can read lips.

"He's ready to be transferred, just don't fail this time, "the doctor says., "I don't think the hospital can fake any more deaths"

"Shut up, old man, get him ready"

The doctor pulls mike out of the room on the bed.

"No!", mike tries to sit up, nut the doctor straps him in.

"Oh, you overhead our conversation, but you won't get in our way"

He sticks Mike in the arm with a needle.

You black out… again.


	4. The lab

Mike wakes up. He is above a tank full of a blue liquid. He looks around, he is in a large lab. There are scientists in white lab coats. One scientist looks up at him, "He's awake sir."

The man who approached him before looks at him and speaks," You've been out for a day. "

Mike tries to break free but not a muscle in his body move.

"Oh, don't bother, there's a chip on your neck that locks your movement. So don't even try to escape. "

He chuckles and turns around to press a red button on a terminal. There are several whirls and bangs. He feels a shock on his neck, and he is slowly lowered in the liquid. When his foot touches his foot a sensation of power rushes through his body and when his whole body is submerged he feels tingling, a loud and high-pitched tingling in the back of his head. His wrists and fingers begin to hurt as if tiny needles are being pushed out of them. And his eyes go in and out of focus.

He then feels sick and nauseous. Everything goes black and cold, but then he remembers Luke. Luke would never let him quit. He wouldn't want him to give in.

Mike struggles with all his will power to move a muscle. Then his finger twitches, and then his hand rotates, and then his arm moves! The chip on his neck sparks then falls off. Mike opens his eyes, angry for vengeance, angry for Luke.

He cocks back his hand and punches the glass cracks. All the scientists turn around. He punches again and the crack spreads through the whole glass pane. The scientist completely panic, the emergency lights turn on and the security rush in. He punches one more time. The glass splits right open. The liquid pours everywhere on the floor. Mike walks out of the tank.

A security guard walks out and swings a night stick at mike. Mike blocks it and the weapon snaps in half as if it was a twig. The guard tries to run but mike grabs him by his collar and swings him into a wall. A second swings at mike with his fist. Mike dodges it and comes back up with a quick punch. The guard slumps to the ground. The last guard pulls out a gun and points it at mike. Out of instinct mike shoots this blueish web on the gun knocking it of his hand. He then shoots another web out and ties him up.

Mike grabs a couple of file folders. Before he leaves he pulls out a giant wire starting a fire, and he swings out of the lab. When he leaves he hears a loud boom.


	5. Training

Spidey gets home and reads the files

Document 1

 **New way to give subject powers.**

 ** _We injected a Miles Morales blood sample, Spiderman DNA sample, and foam from the site of scarlet spider's death. The test carrier black widow exhibited enhanced strength (able to lift 50x its body weight), enhanced speed, enhanced sight, and stronger webs. We believed it was the perfect carrier, but we were wrong, the specimen died weeks after due to radiation poisoning. Must find better way to transfer powers._**

Document 2

 **Next trail**

 **Subject: Christopher Harrison**

 ** _We injected the same solution but enhanced straight in the subjects blood cells. The subject received mild headaches, and we observed a change in pupil color. The subject received the same powers as the spider but stronger. He also was able to shoot web from glands formed in the wrist. He received a new power we code named "spider-sense". This "spider-sense" uses enhanced sight, attention, smell, hearing to try to predict dangers. This is a great evolution. The subject died a month later, we must stabilize formula_**.

Document 3

 **Last trial**

 **Subject: Mike** **Evans**

 ** _Instead of using the original solution we used a sample of the last human test subject blood. We made it into a liquid to be put in a cryochamber. It's oxygen rich and very is light._** **Our next subject was held in nearby hospital. We used injured test subject so all radiation isn't sent straight in his muscles, some is used to heal so it is not concentrated (s notebook 616). The next test subjects heart and vitals are normal. No increased heartbeat or eye color change. Testing phase is going to be soon evaluated.**

Mike reaches the end of the book, amazed. Third times the charm, he thinks. He puts the files safely in a file cabinet.

He sits down on his couch and sighs, "what am I? "

Mike later goes in his basement. All Mikes old training equipment and weights. He tries to lift a weight and accidentally throws it above his head, "Not heavy enough"

He walks to a bench and grabs a dumbbell, it feels like a feather. Mike pulls off weights from other dumbbells and places it on it. He lies on the bench and bench presses it a couple of times. He does the math of how many pounds he did, "1, 2, 3,... 1 ton! ", he exclaims.

He practices agility and strength. He also creates a web filter. It makes his webs acidic, it just adds acetone (he found it in his shed). He places it over his web spinnerets and it melts plastics and soft metals. He also dismantles his taser and inserts it in a red watch he had. When he shoots the taser a long metal wire shoots out and an electric current goes through it.

He increases his accuracy by adding a laser pointer to it. He tests it out by shooting old crates in his house. Satisfied he puts them in a case.

He goes in his closet and gets a black hoodie. Mike gets some red tights and puts them on. He gets some red biker gloves without finger-holes. He gets some red and black Adidas and spray paints a red spider on the hoodie. He puts it all on it and looks in the mirror.

"Cool! ", he says. As he checks his self out.


	6. chap 1 comeback

**_Back to current time..._**

Spider-man lifts himself up from the rubble pile made of bricks and cement. He feels a sharp pain in his head where he was hit. He lifts up his head and sees Scorpion in his green-metallic suit with a giant, menacing, metal stinger protruding his behind.

Scorpion walks up to him and swings his stinger whacking spidey in his chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs and leaving him breathless. Spidey falls over and Scorpion picks spidey up by his neck and readies his tail to skewer Spiderman in his chest but, just in time Spiderman breaks Scorpion's hold and kicks Scorpion square in his jaw. Staggering him back into a wall.

Spiderman stands up as Scorpion rushes towards him. Spidey ducks under his fist and delivers a punch of his own into the back of Scorpion's head.

Scorpion, infuriated, swings his stinger knocking Spiderman off the building and into the air. Scorpion jumps down after him, taking the fight into the streets. Scorpion lands onto a nearby truck and looks around for spiderman. Then he receives a powerful kick in the back of the head knocking Scorpion onto the Concrete below. Scorpion picks himself up and punches spiderman into a light pole.

"Try to take care of this!"

Scorpion jumps onto a bus full of people and jams all the exits, limiting any way to get out, and then punctures a hole into the engine. Causing a giant blaze. The passengers of the bus scream for help as the fire pushes them farther back into the end of the truck.

"Bye, Bye spider!", he says

Scorpion runs down the street, escaping. Using the fire as a distraction.

Quickly Spiderman runs to the back of the bus a rips open the emergency exit open, allowing all the periled citizens to escape safely, one by one. The blaze increases in size every second.

"My baby!" a worried mother screams as she steps out.

Spiderman jumps in the bus and uses his spider-sense to scan for anybody and sees a crying baby on the seat. He unbuckles it from the car seat and picks it up. He feels the heat singing his suit as he runs out.

"Thank you", The mother says as a tear rolls down her cheek. He hands her the baby and swings off, leaving the police to take care of it.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 1_**


End file.
